M-slots (along with I/H slots) are mechanical connections that are used in the industry for creating an electrical connection. A typical M-slot has a female member (e.g., the M-slot terminal) that is configured for receiving a male terminal, known as a blade terminal. When the blade terminal is inserted into M-slot the electrical connection is complete. The use of the M-slot terminal provides a clean and reliable electrical connection for assembling a circuit, such as a lead frame to a device. M-slots are also ideal because their small design allows for smaller overall package size.
With regard to secondary air pumps, power is traditionally supplied through the use of soldering connections between the actuator device and an electrical source. This increases assembly time and decreases quality. It is desirable to develop a faster and more efficient connection between a power source and the actuator device for secondary air pumps.